Marking means, particularly to keep track of items needed to conduct ordinary life, are probably older than writing itself. With the advent of printing, it became possible to prepare preprinted inventory lists on which a user could check off appropriate items for procurement, using a pen or other hand-held marking means. The typewriter, and adding machines, are examples of marking devices which operate by means of depressed keys. Previous key-operated marking devices, however, have been cumbersome, and inconvenient for use by homemakers in preparing grocery lists. The average homemaker still relies on the paper and pencil method for preparing a grocery list. Drawbacks to this method include the difficulty of keeping the pencil and paper together where they can be readily found, and the fact that the resultant list is usually disorganized, and items are often forgotten. In addition, the paper and pencil method is not available to people who are unable to write, because of extreme youth, illiteracy, or injury or disease. Additional problems may arise when the person doing the shopping cannot read, does not speak the same language as the person who wrote the list, or is unable to read the handwriting on the list.
The device of the present invention, which provides a means for marking items on a preprinted list by depressing a button, is particularly suited to inventory control, and especially to domestic grocery lists. The device is designed to be mounted on a wall or other surface, where it is readily available at all times when needed, obviating the problem of lost pencils. Extra preprinted lists are stored in the back compartment of the lister. The preprinted list may include pictures, or listed items in several languages for use by children, illiterates, and users and shoppers having different languages. To designate an item, the user simply presses a button. The device is thus operated by people who are unable to write, and provides a list which is easy for the shopper to read. The fact that the preprinted list contains all the items normally needed provides the user with a method for double-checking his list so that no items are forgotten. In addition, the list may be arranged alphabetically, or in other convenient order, such as in order of the items as they are stocked on the shelves of the store, to facilitate finding of each item.
The device is simply constructed of readily-available materials, so as to be priced within the range of all consumers, and is fast, efficient and enjoyable to use.